Doctor Who Adventures/Planet of the Angels
Colonel Bob - Attention everyone, in five minutes we will land on the unknown planet we just discovered. Pilot 1 - Its now four minutes, sir. Colonel Bob - Four minutes, lady's and gentlemen! Get ready to land! *The big ship enteres the planet. In a few minutes it is going to land Crewmember 1 - Sir, we have a visitor. Two visitors. Colonel Bob - What?! *The Doctor and Clara walk into the control room. Doctor - Hello Bob! Colonel Bob - Doctor! Clara - Hello, I'm Clara. Doctor - Clara, this is Colonel Bob, he leads an expidition to discover new planets and stars. Colonel Bob - We have just discovered a new planet, Doctor. It was hidden behind some meteors. Doctor - Lets go there. Colonel Bob - I like your new face. Clara - How does he know its you? Colonel Bob - I know the Doctor since his... Doctor - My third body! Colonel Bob - I have seen seven different faces, the only way I reconise him now is his very old eyes, always the same ones. Clara - Now you say so, your eyes are the same, Doctor. Pilot 2 - We're going to land. Hold on tight! On the planet Crewmember 2 - Its a forest! Crewmember 3 - A very big forest. Doctor - What is it, Clara? Clara - I thought I saw something move. Deep inside the forest Colonel Bob - It doesn't look like somebody lives here. Clara - I still think I saw something. Crewmember 2 - Look! Crewmember 4 - Its a statue! Doctor - Get away from there! Clara - Its a Weeping Angel! Colonel Bob - What are Weeping Angels? *While the Doctor and his friends run to the ship, he explaines them what Weeping Angels are. Outside the ship Pilot 3 - Sir, our ship has been sabotaged. Engineer - There are also people disappearing. Doctor - Its the Angels. Colonel Bob - How can we stop them? Doctor - We can't, the only way to escape is with my TARDIS. Clara - Lets get it! Inside the ship Doctor - The TARDIS... Its gone! Clara - We must find it! Doctor - Hey, where is the engineer. Clara - Doctor look! An Angel! *They are now facing a Weeping Angel. Colonel Bob - We have got to get out of here. Lets walk backwards. *The Doctor and his friends manage to get outside. Outside again Pilot 3 - The other pilots have gone. Crewmember 1 - We are the only survivors. Crewmember 3 - We are the last six left. Doctor - We need to find the TARDIS. Inside the forest Clara - It must be here somewhere. Doctor - Yes, but where is somewhere? Colonel Bob - Doctor, we are surrounded by Angels! Doctor - Look a path! Quick, follow me. On the path Clara - Look, a temple! Doctor - Lets get inside! Inside the temple Clara - We have lost another crewmember. Colonel Bob - We are the last five left. Doctor - Wrong, the pilot is gone Crewmember 1 - Then we're only with four. Clara - Look, a room Colonel Bob - There are Angels inside. Doctor - If we are fast, we can get past them. *They run inside the room. Crewmember 1 - The Angels are getting closer. Doctor - Keep running. Colonel Bob - One of them has my arm! Clara - Try to get it lose! Colonel Bob - I'm lose! Doctor - Fast, inside the TARDIS! *They all board the TARDIS. Inside the TARDIS Colonel Bob - We made it! Doctor - Where should we go now? Colonel Bob - Sorry Doctor, but I have to get back to my planet and tell the people what have happend. Crewmember 1 - I'll go with him. I don't want to meet these Angels again! Later, in the TARDIS Clara - That leaves only us, Doctor. Doctor - Lets go to our next adventure! Category:Finn Tracy Category:Stories featuring Weeping Angels Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald